Square (vmin)
by tryss
Summary: Taehyung suka Jimin, tapi Jimin kesulitan mengerti. Taehyung X Jimin. vmin. Wanna RnR?


**Square**  
 **tryss** © **2016**

.

Kim **Taehyung** X Park **Jimin**  
( **vmin** )

.

Fluffy **/ Romance** / Humor / **T** / Typo(s)

.

 **Notice! Taehyung older than Jimin.**

.

 **Story**

Aku sedang tidak berpikir dengan baik saat ada pemuda dengan senyum kotak ditambah wajah konyol itu tengah menyerahkan setangkai bunga padaku. Ayolah, aku bukan perempuan yang harus dirayu memakai bunga.

Aku memicingkan mata,"Apa maksudnya?"

Kesal. Sudah tahu aku sedang sibuk, dan bocah gila ini malah membuatku tambah sibuk. Lihat saja, masih ada dua kardus besar buku baru yang harus disusun ke rak dan seragamku mulai bau karena keringat. Sekolah mana yang menyiksa salah seorang muridnya di perpustakaan pengap demi rak yang penuh buku baru?

"Untukmu." Katanya.

Tangannya menyodorkan bunga itu untuk sekali lagi. Dalam selang waktu yang lama, kami terdiam sampai ia meraih tanganku dan menuntunku untuk menggenggam tangkai bunga yang disodorkannya.

"Sudah, terima saja. Apa susahnya?" katanya lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyadari kalau ada dua _piercing_ hitam di kedua telinganya. Dan lihat! Rambut itu ternyata berwarna jingga. Sangat aneh. Seksi juga, _sih_.

Park Jimin, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Lagian dia juga siapa? Kenal saja tidak.

"Omong-omong kau siapa?"

Aku tahu harga dirinya terluka, tapi aku perlu tahu nama orang yang sedang menembakku saat ini.

"Kau tidak kenal aku?"

Aku menggeleng. Tuhan, kalau aku kenal dia, kenapa harus pakai tanya segala? Serius, dia lebih mengesalkan dari pada buku-buku yang tumpukannya tidak ada habisnya disini.

"Serius?"

"Maaf, tapi aku memang tidak mengenalmu, Tuan Rambut Aneh."

"Aku Kim Taehyung."

Kim Taehyung?

Taehyung?

Taehyung _sunbaenim_?

WAT-DEU-HEL. Jimin bodoh. Jimin tolol. Jimin dungu.

DIA _PANGERAN_ SEKOLAH!

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus apa? Lihat senyum itu! Dia menakutkan! (maksudku _fans_ nya juga menakutkan). Omong-omong, kalian harus tahu. Kata ' **pangeran** ' di sekolahku itu punya banyak makna dan makna yang paling spesifik adalah **pembuat onar yang terkenal dan banyak** _ **fans**_ **maka dari itu dia tidak bisa di depak keluar**.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang sudah kenal denganku?"

Dia tertawa tanpa sebab. Uh-oh, Ibu, aku takut.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Kan, aku suka padamu, jadi aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu." Senyum kotak itu kembali merekah.

Aku punya ribuan alasan untuk takut sekalipun dia berusaha menenangkanku. Setengah dari isi sekolah ini adalah _fans_ Taehyung _sunbae_ , bisa _bonyok_ kalau ada yang tahu dia suka padaku. Apalagi saat berhadapan dengan _sasaeng fans_ Taehyung _sunbae_ , liang kubur sudah menunggu di depan mata.

"Kau populer."

"Dari mananya aku populer?"

"Banyak yang mengenalmu."

Tangannya mencubit ujung hidungku pelan,"Tadi kau nyaris tidak mengenalku, tahu. Aku memang terlihat populer bagi yang lain tapi bukan apa-apa bagimu."

"Kau pasti lelah, biar kugantikan." (Dia baik.)

Taehyung _sunbae_ bergerak untuk menggulung lengan seragamnya kemudian mengambil beberapa buku dari kardus untuk di tata pada rak teratas. Menyenangkan sekali ada yang membantumu untuk menata rak teratas. Aku pendek, jadi wajar jika aku senang. Jangan salah sangka dulu, _please_.

"Kau pasti syok karena aku suka padamu. Iya, kan?" (Dia pengertian.)

"I,iya."

"Aku bisa menunggu." (Dia tulus.)

Menunggu? Maksudnya menunggu jawabanku?

Aku mengamati bunga pemberiannya. Ujung tangkainya patah tidak benar, sepertinya dia _mengambil_ (re: mencuri) dari klub pecinta tanaman.

Aku kembali mendongak,"S, _sunbaenim_."

" _Hm_."

Dia tidak menoleh. Sial, aku merasa terabaikan.

"Taehyung _ie_ _hyung_."

Akhirnya menoleh juga. Senyum itu muncul lagi. Ugh, sial.

"Apa, Jimin _ie_?"

Jimin _ie_? Jimin _ie_. Tidak terlalu buruk. Aku suka.

"Sepertinya tidak masalah kalau kita pacaran. Aku mau."

Detik itu juga dia berlari menjauh dan kembali dengan sebuah kursi, memintaku untuk duduk dan membiarkannya menyelesaikan tugasku untuk menata buku di rak dalam gerakan cepat dan lincah.

"Duduk disitu, tunggu aku sampai selesai. Nanti kita pulang bersama."

Senyumnya manis. Dia tampan, baik, pengertian, tapi kenapa tidak banyak yang tahu sifatnya yang seperti ini?

"Kau tahu, aku banyak berubah dua minggu ini. Aku jadi rajin sekolah dan mengerjakan tugas karena aku ingin membuatmu terpesona, tapi ternyata kau tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali."

"Aku akan memperhatikanmu mulai sekarang."

"Kau orang pertama yang kusukai." Dia masih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

 _Shit_. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah pernah pacaran, masa aku bilang kalau aku juga pertama kali suka padanya?

"Aku tahu kau sudah pernah pacaran dengan teman sekelasmu si Jungkook-jungkook itu. Dan aku tidak masalah. Kalau kita sama-sama saling menyayangi, kita bisa begini sampai tua nanti."

"Baiklah, Taehyung _ie_ _hyung_."

Rasanya setiap kalimat Taehyung seperti gula; manis dan penuh kebahagiaan.

.

 **END**

.

Maafkeun. Judul dan isinya sama sekali ga nyambung. Sebenernya aku lagi pengen bikin kookmin, tapi image kayak begini lebih cocok buat vmin. Konyolnya lebih kerasa gitu. Aku seneng bikin Tae yang sangar tapi ternyata polos dan Jimin yang _lola_ nya minta ampun.

Semoga kalian suka, yah.


End file.
